


Remember When

by Huntress8806



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Going through the motions as a couple, Married Life, Post Season 4, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, This is corny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8806/pseuds/Huntress8806
Summary: Celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary, Regina and Emma remember the good, and the bad, times through a series of flashbacks. Set to Alan Jackson's Remember When.





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Italic bold represents flashbacks. Regular text represents present time for our ladies and company. Happy reading and VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!!

Remember when....

I was young and so were you...

And time stood still and love was all we knew...

* * *

 Regina stood, lost in the beautiful green eyes of the woman who had stolen her heart, given her a second chance and made others see her for the broke, lost and misunderstood woman she really was. She remembered the moment she fell madly in love with the idiot Savior wrapped in her arms and wrapped firmly around her as they swayed to the gentle song drifting from the speakers.

**_The Darkness swirled with evil intent, swallowing the blonde woman as Regina stumbled away towards Robin Hood and the others, clinging to the man as time seemed to grind to a halt as she lifted her head, dark eyes seeking out those emerald hues that could only belong to one woman through the mass of Darkness._ **

**_"You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" The Savior had cried. Emma Swan was an idiot and her next choice of action proved it. Regina strained to hear what was being said, blood pounding in her head and stomach in her throat as she heard the shouted protests of the idiot blonde's parents and Captain Guyliner. And then...._ **

**_The Darkness swirled upward and disappeared, taking Emma and all hope of saving their town with it to whatever corner of the little town it so desired._ **

* * *

 You were the first.

So was I.

We made love and then you cried...

Remember when...

* * *

 Emma shyly peeked up at her wife as they swayed to the song. The brunette was older now, the only real tell being the graying roots in the woman's dark hair and the slight wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled. But given the number of years it had been, Regina was still just as beautiful as she was the day Emma first told her she loved her.

_**It was a cold night several weeks after Emma had been rescued from the Darkness' grip, the evil, twisted master no longer chewing at her soul hatefully. Regina had done her part in saving her, along with her parents, Henry and Hook. The Savior could not be more grateful but she needed time. Time to process, think.** _

_**It was on this night, after several weeks of being out of touch and nowhere in sight, Emma showed up at Regina's door, soaked to the bone from the rain, cold and completely exhausted. To say Regina was shocked at the sight of the woman was an understatement. Emma Swan looked awful but she was here and Regina was going to never let her out of her sights again.** _

_**"Emma..." The brunette breathed earning a tired yet relieved smile from the blonde. "I...Didn't know where else to go.." Emma whispered, shoulder slumping even more if physically possible. "Come in, dear. You're soaked and must be freezing." Emma was tugged inside carefully as Regina closed the door behind them, guiding Emma to the stairs once she was sure the door was locked for the night.** _

_**"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, into a shower, something in your belly and into bed, hm?" Emma felt relief wash through her when the older woman didn't ask where she'd been, why she didn't contact them after running off. Trust Regina to understand the need for distance in such a time. Over the next hour, Regina had ensured Emma was showered, dressed in warm clothing, a bowl of soup was devoured and now the blonde was sitting on the edge of a turned down bed in a spacious guest bedroom, looking up at Regina.** _

_**"I'm right across the hall if you need anything, okay?" Warm fingers flitted over Emma's still cool forehead, a small yet sad smile tugging at the darker woman's lips. "Welcome home, Emma. I...You've been missed." Green eyes met brown ones and time stood still again, as it had all those months ago out on Main Street. They both hesitated before Emma surged upright, knees weak as she molded their lips together, the kiss exploratory, deepening briefly before Emma pulled away, hands now cupping Regina's face as their eyes met. "I love you, Regina..." Needless to say, Emma didn't sleep for a few more hours as the pair sequestered to Regina's bedroom and made love into the wee hours of the morning.**_ __

* * *

 Remember when…

We vowed the vows and walked the walk…

Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard…

* * *

 Regina stepped closer to Emma, snuggled into the woman’s shoulder as she allowed her mind to drift as the pair swayed. It was their 10th wedding anniversary and Henry had thrown them a party in the backyard of the mansion. Ten years. Ten, long years that had been filled with oh so many emotions. Not all good but not all bad. She remembered the day they danced to this song first time after their wedding ceremony at the reception but more importantly, she recalled just how beautiful Emma looked standing up at the altar with Blue as Henry led her down the aisle.

**_“Are you ready, mom?” Henry’s hazel eyes glittered with happiness and excitement. His moms were getting married and he got to walk his brunette mother down the aisle to give her away in place of his namesake. Regina licked her lips nervously, knuckles white as they gripped the bouquet she held but she nodded. She was ready._ **

**_“Don’t be nervous.” The teenager whispered, lifting his elbow to offer it to her as they faced the door leading into the yard of the mansion where the wedding was being held. “You look beautiful.” They had yet to see Emma this morning, Henry opting to stay with his adoptive mother for support since Emma had her parents. So when the music started and the doors opened…._ **

**_Mother and son froze, two sets of eyes landing on the blonde waiting for her bride to join her to take the next step in their lives together. The blonde had picked a very slim line dress, though Regina told her she could have worn a paper bag and still have been gorgeous. The dress was floor length, a shade of blue that almost appeared silver. It fit the blonde’s curves well, the dip of her chest low enough to expose the right amount of cleavage without being too distasteful and leaving her muscled back expose nearly down to her waist. Her blonde hair was left free to tumble in curls down her back, a braid on either side of her head pulled back to meet and clipped with a flower in the back, giving her a tiara braid._ **

**_“Wow…” Regina breathed, unknowingly mirroring Emma’s thoughts as Henry chuckled, nudging her gently before guiding her forward as those present stood as she began the walk to the altar, smiling as Henry leaned down to kiss her cheek and give her hand to Emma while doing the same to the blonde. “You both look beautiful.” He whispered as his gaze shifted between the pair before he turned to join David and Snow on the front row as the two women stepped closer to each other, gazes meeting as Blue began speaking._ **

* * *

 We lived and learned…

Life threw curves…

There was joy and there was hurt…

Remember when… 

* * *

 Emma smiled as Regina moved closer, hands gently squeezing the hips under them as they continued their gentle swaying. There were others surrounding them, swaying to the gentle music as they were, no doubt lost in their own memories of their lives as the song carried on. Resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder, Emma closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander.

  ** _It was early in the evening, both women had gotten home fairly early and agreed to let Henry stay with the Charmings for the night. So it gave the pair a chance to spend the evening together. It was several months after their wedding and Emma chose to busy herself with picking up Henry’s things and straightening up the living room. Dvds and games back on the shelf, game controllers back on the shelf, comic books put back in Henry’s room while Regina made dinner._**

**_“Emma? Dinner is read..-” The words leaving Regina’s mouth to call Emma for dinner as said woman’s mouth covered her own in a heated kiss. A purr rumbled in Regina’s chest as Emma pressed her into the counter, hands finding her hips. “Hmm. Emma…” Regina mumbled against her lips, hands coming up to cup the blonde’s face as she forced herself away from lips that tasted like the beer Emma had had while cleaning up. “Dinner first.”_ **

**_The Savior grinned, nudging her nose into Regina’s, dropping another peck on her lips. “Only if you promise I get dessert later.” Hands slipped from the brunette’s hips to her rear, giving it a squeeze at Emma leaned back to grin playfully at her wife. “Tsk. Always thinking about food.” Regina teased as she turned in Emma’s hold, scooping a helping of lasagna onto a pair of plates. “Get the drinks?” The blonde hummed in agreement even as she moved away to pour Regina a glass of wine and grab another beer for herself._ **

**_With dinner done, the pair were now curled up on the couch, with the tv going in the background as they simply enjoyed the other’s presence with Regina lying between the blonde’s legs with her back to her front as Emma played with the brunette’s fingers over her shoulder. “Ever consider having more children?” And if they weren’t so close, Emma wouldn’t have felt the woman lying against her still and tense at her sudden question._ **

**_After a few moments of silence, Emma spoke again, softly as she drew Regina against her with an arm across her chest. “What’s the matter, ‘Gina?” The woman in her hold shuddered and pulled away, sitting on the edge of the couch as Emma shifted to sit upright, frowning at her wife. “Regina?” Her worry doubled as she watched the other woman take a deep breath and lower her head, gazing at the floor silently. “Hey. What is it?” Emma reached out to brush the shoulder blade length hair back over Regina’s shoulder._ **

**_“I can’t have children, Emma.” The blonde barely heard the words but as they registered in her brain, she froze. Why hadn’t the brunette told her this before? Not that it would have changed anything. Emma was madly in love with the other woman but that didn’t mean Emma didn’t feel hurt. “Why…” Words failed Emma as she struggled with what she wanted to ask. Why didn’t Regina tell her? Why couldn’t she have children? “Because I was afraid.”_ **

**_Emma’s hand fell from Regina’s shoulder where it rested, the frown on her face growing deeper. “Afraid of what exactly?” Regina finally looked up, meeting a pair of hurt emerald hues. “That you’d look at me differently. Not lo…-” “No, Regina! Do not finish that sentence.” Emma’s sudden and loud words caused her to jump as they cut off her sentence, watery brown eyes averting. “You really think that I wouldn’t love you because you can’t have children?”_ **

**_Emma struggled to her feet, taking several steps away from her wife before turning to face her. “You realize how silly you sound?” A hurt laugh bubbled in her chest as Regina looked up at the blonde, having the good graces to look guilty for even thinking such a thing. With a sigh, Emma moved to kneel in front of Regina, scooping up the older woman’s hands in her own. “You silly, silly woman.” She lifted the brunette’s hand to her lips, dropping a kiss on it. “It doesn’t matter whether you can have children or if you even want them. I will love you until the day I take my last breath.”_ **

**_Regina swallowed, meeting her wife’s gaze as she inhaled deeply to quell the rising emotion in her chest. “Emma, I’m sorry. Please forgive me, my love.” She pleaded causing Emma to sigh and lean up to press a kiss to Regina’s lips. “You’re forgiven.” was breathed against the other’s lips as Emma pressed Regina back into the couch. She was going to ensure her wife knew just how much she was truly loved._ **

* * *

 Remember when….

Old ones died and new were born….

And life was change, reassembled, rearranged…

* * *

 Regina glanced up, catching Snow White’s eye as step daughter turned mother-in-law danced with her David. The pair shared a small smiles from over their respective spouse’s shoulders. The news of their relationship after Emma finally returned to them was a bit of a shock to Emma’s parents but Regina and the Charmings came to an understanding that they all only wanted Emma happy. And if Regina is the one that made her happy, then who were they to stand in the way?

**_It started out as an other day would. A simple trip to Granny’s for some breakfast with Henry and Neal as Regina didn’t particularly feel like cooking that morning. They had kept Neal, who was now around 5 years old, the night before to give Snow and David a night to themselves. Whenever Regina would mention the pair the previous night, she’d get a thrill of amusement as her wife shuddered and scrunched her nose in mild disgust._ **

**_With breakfast done and paid for, the four of them exited the diner with Henry and his young uncle, goofing off as usual while Emma and Regina strolled along behind them, hand in hand, talking between themselves. But it was Henry’s shout that caused both women to jerk back to reality. “Neal, no!” This was followed by screeching tires and the sound of metal colliding solidly with a body._ **

**_Both women wasted no time in getting moving, arriving to find Henry holding a crying Neal to his torso, the driver of the car getting out of his car looking terrified and….Geppetto laying on the road in a such a broken fashion. “Are you guys okay?” Emma asked even as she was moving towards Geppetto and Regina towards the children to truly ensure they were okay._ **

**_“We’re fine, ma. Geppetto...He saved Neal from getting hit.” Henry’s deep voice wavered as Regina wrapped her arms around both son and brother-in-law, running her fingers through Neal’s hair. “Is he okay?” The driver asked slowly as Emma knelt down to check on Geppetto. There was no pulse. Green eyes lifted, meeting Regina’s first then the driver’s then Henry’s. While their son wasn’t exactly a kid anymore, there were still some things Emma would rather he not see. But alas…._ **

**_“No pulse..” She informed needlessly. Wife and son could see it in her eyes but the driver knew already. The impact had rocked the car, leaving a dent in the hood where the carpenter’s head slammed into it. But then….”What the hell were you doing?” Emma was suddenly on him, snarling viciously. All the while, Regina could see the darkness that encroached on her love’s heart flaring to life once more. By now, a crowd was gathering and knew something was so very wrong._ **

**_“Regina?” Ruby’s voice startled the brunette from her shock at seeing her normally calm and collected wife grab the man by his shirt and slam him against the car door. Clearing her throat, Regina nudged Henry and Neal. “Go with Ruby, you two.” She whispered, smiling in thanks when Ruby offered no questions and leading the pair back into the diner instead as Regina turned to focus on her wife. “Emma. Stop.” Emma either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore the gentle plea as she gave the man another shake._ **

**_“Emma, stop!” Her words were more firm this time as she made it around to Emma, grabbing one of her arms and finally gaining her full attention. “He’s drunk, Regina.” She growled, not releasing the man. Dark eyes trailed to the man, noting the disheveled clothing and hair, the glassy look in his eyes and then her gaze trailed to car, narrowing on the number of empty beers cans littering the front seat and floor board. That changes everything then._ **

**_“Please..I’m s-s-orry.” The man stuttered, only to be shaken into silence. “Shut up. You don’t get to apologize.” Emma snarled, jerking him away from the car as Regina stepped back to allow her sheriff to do her job. “Because of you, a wonderful man and loving father is dead.” The man was slammed face first into the hood of the car as Emma reached for the handcuffs at the back of her belt. “And you almost killed my uncle.” The sound of the handcuffs clicking closed over the man’s wrists reached Regina’s ears as Emma read the man his rights, her already husky voice a mere growl._ **

**_Regina looked on as Emma hauled the man away, face marred with a frown before she turned sad eyes to Geppetto’s still form. Turning away with a soft sigh as she pulled out her cell phone to make a call to David and coroner’s office. And Blue. Some one had to care for an orphaned child now. It started out as an other day would…_ **

* * *

 We came together, fell apart…

And broke each other’s hearts….

Remember when…

* * *

 Across the way, Henry watched his mothers dance, a small yet content smile tugging at his lips. Ten years ago, he stood with his brunette mother at the altar, giving her hand to the woman who had given birth to him. His thoughts took him away as he looked on but was brought back by a soft hand brushing his arm and his gaze shifted down to look at the woman, Violet, who’d stayed by his side through their teenage years. “They look very happy.” She observed softly, leaning into Henry, who smiled and nodded. “There was a time when I thought they weren’t going to make it.” But love had persevered.

**_The sound of the door slamming roused Henry from his studying. This was followed by raised voices. It was about 8 years after his two mothers had gotten married and things for the last several months had been tense to say the least. They thought their son was blind, too caught up in his own world and in Violet to notice anything different. But he wasn’t. He was the son of the Savior and reformed Evil Queen._ **

**_Rising from his chair, he crept out into the hallway and onto the landing, careful to make sure the two didn’t realize he was even there. They probably figured he was off with Violet._ **

**_“Are you stupid?!” Regina was yelling. Henry hadn’t heard her yelling in years, much less at her wife. Emma, however, didn’t back down. “I did it to stop him! To keep this town safe! YOU safe!” was the blonde’s angry retort. He looked on as his blonde mother flailed a hand, a red stained handkerchief flailing from her fingertips and he knew something bad had happened._ **

**_It was no secret there had been a number of attacks by an unknown assailant on the inhabitants of Storybrooke. Mostly women. Which is likely why Henry ensured that Violet was never alone if she was out and about in town. However, Regina didn’t need protecting._ **

**_“You used me as bait, Emma!” Regina voice lowered into a snarl and Henry could see her imaginary hackles rising with each word shouted at her in return. “I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!” Emma roared, stepping into Regina’s personal space and startling Henry into action. “Ma!” His voice, much deeper than it had been the last time he’d yelled at either of his mothers, echoed through the foyer where the pair stood._ **

**_Two sets of eyes turned to him, the simmering anger there fading in one to that of fear while the other faded to shame. Not simply for the fact that Henry witnessed this fight but he had just stopped her from potentially laying a hand on Regina just now. Emma stood there in silence, shocked at what she could have done. “Regina….I…” Henry didn’t allow her to finish._ **

**_Taller now, Henry posed more of a threat, towering over Emma as he swept down the stairs to put himself between the two. “Leave.” He growled. Gone was the boy who’d set out in search of his birth mother because his adoptive mother was the Evil Queen and in stepped the young man defending his mother because the one person who swore to defend and protect her had nearly caused her physical harm. “Hen..-”_ **

**_“NOW!” He felt Regina’s fingers on his back, curling into the shirt he wore as he tensed in preparation to throw Emma out of the house if he needed too. “Leave and don’t come back until you’re sure you two can talk about this without yelling at the other. OR more violence.” Emma had a cut on her eye and her upper lip was stained with red. Hence the stained handkerchief._ **

**_“Regina, I’m sorry...I love you.” In a large puff of white smoke, Emma disappeared from the foyer. Henry turned to face his adoptive mother, frowning heavily before his face softened at the glassy hue in Regina’s dark eyes. “Mom.” And then she was enveloped in his arms, shuddering with the force of her sobs as she cried into his chest. He’d ensure his brunette mother was okay and stay by her side for the evening. Maybe once Emma returned they could get back to being happy._ **

* * *

Remember when…

The sound of little feet…

Was the music we danced to week to week…

Remember when...

* * *

 Emma lifted her chin from Regina’s shoulder as a small someone collided with her left leg. She looked down at the pair of shocking green eyes and dark hair set on features that were so obviously a mixture of Regina’s and her own, smiling as she dropped a hand from her wife’s hip to cup the back of their daughter’s head as the now trio swayed contently in one another’s presence. Somewhere in the back of her mind as Emma felt Regina’s hand slide down her arm to join her own on the back of their daughter’s head, she heard the sound of a camera going off but she couldn’t find it in her to care as the little green eyed girl looking up at her mothers. “Love you, momma.” Emma’s smile grew as she watched Regina gaze down at their daughter and smile herself. “Love you too, sweetheart.” Then that dark gaze was directed at Emma and no words needed to be spoken.

**_Shortly after the nearly knock down drag out fight Emma had had in the foyer with Regina, things became much better. Their life was happy again. Henry no longer walked on eggshells in either of their presence. Not to mention the sex was amazing. After they’d been so noisey on one occasion Henry had texted them in a group message, saying that he’d be over at his grandparents until they were done._ **

**_Needless to say, without Henry there to worry about hearing the goings on, they went a little wild. Then it happened. Regina woken up about a week after their need to reassert the love and passion had waned to make a beeline straight for the toilet. At first, she’d put it off to something she ate then a stomach virus but it was becoming almost daily. Like clockwork. And she couldn’t hide it from Emma anymore._ **

**_It was around the third week of this happening that Emma had come home for lunch to find Regina home, sitting in the living room with her head resting in the palm of one of her hands while in her other she held...Something Emma couldn’t quite see. “Gina…?” That dark head snapped up and Emma caught sight of her tear stained face. “Regina, what’s the..-” The blonde stepped forward and stopped, eyes landing on the item in her wife’s hand: a pregnancy test._ **

**_A thrill shot through Emma, followed by anger, followed by hurt. The deep furrow of the blonde’s brow and the darkening of those beautiful green irises told Regina what could happen next if she didn’t say something. “Emma.” It was choked and Regina cleared her throat, forcing herself to her feet. “Emma, it’s yours.” She whispered, stepping closer to the blonde and within her space. The wrinkle in Emma’s brow deepened, her eyes still on the stick that Regina held._ **

**_“But you said you couldn’t…” Emma breathed, trailing off as Regina dropped the test onto the coffee table and placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “And we’re both women…” Regina’s fingers curled into the lapels of Emma’s leather jacket. “I know I said I couldn’t have children, Emma. And I’m perfectly aware of the fact we’re both women.” Emma’s gaze silently explored Regina’s face, allowing the woman’s hands to slide down her arms and take her hands. “But remember what you’re a product of, my dear.”_ **

**_Their hands shifted and Regina placed Emma’s palms flat against her belly. “That our child will be a product of that.” Emma’s gaze locked with Regina’s, the deep furrow that marred her brow slowly retreating as her fingers gripped the sides of Regina’s shirt. “It’s really mine…?” The words were a whisper and her response was a nod and a small smile. “She is. When have I had to the time to be with anyone else but you, my love?”_ **

**_Throughout the pregnancy, Emma ensured that Regina was comfortable, never wanted for anything, made it to all her appointments on time and when the time finally came, they had a beautiful, healthy baby girl named Eva. “Eva was a beautiful woman, good of heart and tender in her teachings.” Regina had said, recalling the way Snow had spoken about her mother. “And she was your grandmother. It’s only fair.” Emma wasn’t about to disagree._ **

* * *

 Brought back the love, we found trust…

Vowed we never give it up…

Remember when…

* * *

Regina smiled down at Eva as the little girl leaned into her blonde mother, their fingers laced together on the back of the girl’s head. Her dark gaze shifted to Emma, catching the love shining in those expressive green eyes for the pair she held. “And I love you too.” Regina mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma’s and receiving a purr in response. It didn’t need to be said but it was always nice to hear, she knew. “I love you too.” Emma whispered, fingers flexing against her own as green eyes shifted to Eva. “And you, little monster.” The nickname earned a giggle from the tiny brunette. “Love you too, Ma.” Eva giggled, leaning her head into Emma’s hip briefly before darting away from them.

**_At 3 years of age, Eva had grown into a beautiful little girl that both Regina and Emma were proud of. But she was your typical 3 year old. It was midday when Regina received a call from Emma saying that Eva was missing and on top of it sick. And Emma was in panic mode. “I’ve looked all over the house, Regina. The little monster isn’t here!”_ **

**_Regina resisted the urge to snap at her wife, accuse her of not paying attention to their daughter and hightailed it home to help with the search of their daughter. “There’s only so many places she can be, Emma. You looked everywhere?” Regina had asked. Emma’s response was what she’d figure it be: she had looked everywhere the girl could get too. “Call David. Just in case.” The blonde woman nodded, shuffling off to find her phone to call her father while Regina searched the house once more._ **

**_Regina had no luck and soon the search for the missing child was on. Regina had been tasked with staying at home while Emma went out with her parents and the Dwarves to find the girl, leaving the older brunette to pace the house in worry. She’d pace into the foyer, back to the kitchen. She’d cleaned the kitchen. The house was now spotless. And finally….Her phone rang._ **

**_“We found her.” Grumpy’s gruff voice filtered through the earpiece as Regina exhaled her relief. Before she could ask, he provided the answer to her question. “She was over on….” He hadn’t even finished saying where Eva had been found and she appeared where the grump of man and her daughter was in large puff of purple smoke. “Eva!” The older brunette cried as the pair collided, both in tears._ **

**_“Don’t ever do that again, Eva. You scared us!” Regina pulled back, kneeling on the wet ground to look over the little girl as Grumpy stood awkwardly off to the side as he waited for the permission to leave. And then Emma appeared, running up the sidewalk towards the trio. “Thank you, Grumpy..” She breathed as she brushed past him, squeezing his arm in thanks as she enveloped Eva and Regina in her arms._ **

**_“I sorry, momma!” Eva sniffled, her nose runny and eyes puffy from both the cold and her crying. “Ma…” She hiccuped, looking up at Emma. “I left the room to get medicine to give her and she was gone from the kitchen when I came back.” Emma mumbled, running her hand over the girl’s head as David pulled up in the patrol car and approached Grumpy, who rocked back on his heels and looked up at the shepherd turned prince. “She was looking for Regina. Said Emma was going to give her the ‘nasty stuff’.” David exhaled softly, shaking his head. “Come on, I’ll take you back to Granny’s.” He patted the Dwarf firmly on the shoulder and turned away._ **

**_“Grumpy.” Regina’s voice stopped them as she broke off from her wife and child, approaching the men. “Thank you.” Over her shoulder, Emma approached with Eva’s head buried in her neck, the pair mumbling softly to one another. Grumpy shifted uncomfortably, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shrugged. “It’s what anyone would have done.” He managed to reply before he was engulfed in the reformed Evil Queen’s arms, hugging him firmly. It was clear her years with Emma had softened her a great deal but not to the degree of hugging the small man._ **

**_David chuckled softly as Regina released him and returned to Emma and Eva, the trio disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. “Come on. Drinks on me.” Grumpy was lead back to the car and they headed back to Granny’s. Back at the mayoral mansion, Regina and Emma cleaned up Eva, gave her the medicine she snuck out to avoid and curled up on the couch to watch a movie after ensuring the girl understood that it wasn’t safe to venture out on her own. Even in Storybrooke._ **

* * *

Remember when thirty seemed so old

Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone

To where we are, where we've been

Said we'd do it all again 

* * *

 With Eva having run off, likely to play with her nephew, Emma’s gaze focused back on her wife. Full lips pulled into a smirk as she tilted her head and Regina frowned at her. “What’s so amusing?” The question didn’t come as a surprise to the blonde. No, in fact, Emma expected it. “Just remembering when you….”

**_“OH MY GOD!! EMMA!!!” Regina’s yell brought Emma scrambling from the dining room table downstairs, up said stairs, tearing through their room and into their ensuite bathroom. The blonde looked as panicked as Regina had sounded and was panting slightly as she breathily asked what was wrong._ **

**_Regina stood in a silky robe, face free of make up and hair wey from a recent shower with a towel strewn on the marble vanity. Her hands flailed slightly and she turned back towards the mirror. “I have gray hair!” She bemoaned. The blonde froze in the doorway to their bathroom and dark eyes met green in the mirror as they flashed with first anger quickly fading into mild irritation and then to unbridled amusement._ **

**_“Don’t you dare, Emma….” Regina growled, turning to face her wife as Emma bit her lower lip to keep her laughter at bay. “This isn’t funny!” The brunette all but stomped her foot like a petulant child, scowling at her wife who was doing her best to keep her mirth under control. “Emma, I swear to God…”_ **

**_That did it. Emma howled in laughter. Oh man. It wasn’t just a laugh. It was one of those deep belly laughs that leaves you in tears, gasping for breath and doubled over. Regina stood in the middle of their bathroom, looking very unmayor-like even as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her laughing wife. “Oh my god, Regina..” She gasped, leaning back to place a hand on her stomach while making an attempt to stifle her laughter. But one look at her petulant wife had Emma howling with laughter once more. Even the soggy towel to the face did little to quell Emma’s laughter._ **

**_It was another several moments of Emma’s raucous amusement before Regina was moving, shoving the blonde’s shoulders, moving her just enough to stoop to grab up the towel, shove it into Emma’s face again before turning and slamming the bathroom door._ **

**_This left Emma giggling at the door, holding the wet towel. “Regina.” A finger tapped on the wood of the bathroom door and a growled “Go away, Emma” followed. Emma sighed, shaking her head. “You and I both know that I’m more than capable of getting in there. One way or another. Let me in.” Silence on the other side of the door and Emma shifted, prepared to magic her way into the room. “So you can laugh at me more?” Regina’s words made Emma’s heart drop into her stomach._ **

**_Before she could say anything in reply, the lock clicked and the door cracked open. The blonde nudged it open the rest of the way and was greeted by Regina sitting on the side of the bathtub, glaring at her. Emma had the good graces to look ashamed for her laughter. “I’d never laugh at you, baby.” Emma murmured, moving over and dropping to a knee in front of her wife. The brunette arched a brow and any sane person would have went running but not Emma._ **

**_“I was laughing at your reaction. And mine if I’m honest. You had me worried I was going to find you broken or bleeding in the floor of our bathroom.” Green eyes were sincere and Regina softened slightly. Emma did come barreling into the room like she was going to take on an Ogre. Finally, Regina’s lips twitched. “Ah, see? It is funny now.” Emma’s hands gently rubbed the tops of Regina’s thighs, a loving smile pulling at her own lips._ **

**_“Gray hair is a sign of wisdom, you know.” Rising, Emma dropped a kiss to the top of Regina’s head. “And old age.” And that was the night Regina found out she had gray hair and Emma got a black eye. Okay, maybe not from Regina directly. But the result of Emma’s words was a chase around the house that had Emma fleeing for her life and running headlong into a door that Regina magicked closed to cut off her escape route. But in the end, Emma assured the brunette that no matter her hair color, the older woman would be beautiful. But old._ **

* * *

 Remember when we said when we turned gray

When the children grow up and move away

We won't be sad, we'll be glad

For all the life we've had

And we'll remember when

* * *

 Regina’s emotional reaction to that memory was love and fondness for the goofy blonde that was her wife. “You ended up with a black eye and I didn’t feel bad at all.” Emma chuckled softly, dipping her head. Of course, it was a wonderful memory to them both. Even if she had ended up with a blackened eye. “I’d do all of this again with you.” It was whispered and Emma barely caught it over the closing lyrics of the song.

Green eyes snapped up to meet dark ones, both glittering with love. “Even the bad times?” Emma asked softly, running her thumbs over the hip bones hidden under Regina’s skirt. “Even the bad times. One bad time especially.” Emma’s thumbs paused on her hips and her eyes narrowed. “Because without you showing your true idiotic, heroic nature, we wouldn’t be here.”

The blonde didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or smirk. So she settled on both before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Regina’s lips. It was a slow kiss, holding all the love Emma held for the woman in her arms. When they parted, emerald hues found chocolate ones. “I’d do it all again too if it meant I got to live a 1000 lifetimes with you.”

The night carried on, Regina and Emma never straying far from one another’s sides as the celebration of their marriage was

_**Remember when….** _


End file.
